A New Member?
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: Chloe Anderson, agent of the FBI, has a past. She had never been a normal girl, she solved her own father's murder at age 8. When that past comes back to bite her in the form of serial kidnappings and killings, she meets none other than the BAU. Will she link her past and the case in time? Or will her new friends have to save her from her own past? Will she be the next body?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, It's just Emma writing this one, make sure, of you like Sherlock, to check out that fanfiction also, we work really hard on it. I hope you enjoy :).**

**I don't own anything but the plot and Chloe, and the killer of course.**

Chapter 1.

My name is Chloe Anderson, member of the BAU, and _this,_ is how I almost became the victim.

I sat at my dining table with the newspaper in my hand. I was looking for a crime. It had been a slow week, no robbers, shootings, kidnaps, or killings _all_ week. Well, there was one, but I solved it within and hour of receiving the case.

I hopelessly picked up the TV remote and turned on the news. I looked back down at the newspaper and listened to the newswoman speak.

'There was another blood draining murder downtown, I had brown hair and eyes, if you recognize this woman, please call the police.'

"Blood drained body?" I mumbled, almost excitedly.

I then picked up my laptop and crime notebook and started to research the case.

I walked up to the police ribbon sealing the alley between the two buildings. There was a police man letting people into the crime scene.

"Chloe Anderson, FBI. I think you'll need my help for this one." I said without even looking up at the police man. He lifted up the ribbon and let me in the murder site.

No one noticed me as I walked up to the dead girl. Her wrists were slit as well as her neck, there was blood everywhere, even coating her blond hair. Her bright pink shirt and black pants were covered as well, but they were also very dirty and her hair was all knotted up. Suddenly I heard a male voice from behind me.

"What do we know?"  
>Out of habit I said "Her hair is relatively dirty and knotted up, so she was probably kidnapped and held in a basement of some kind. Her neck and wrists were slit, leaving her to bleed out. But, by the amount of blood there is not enough for all of her blood to be drained. Is there any other evidence I should know of?"<br>"Who exactly are you?" I turned to the man.

I sighed "Chloe Anderson, FBI, I found out about the murders, there is the fourth one, so I thought you'd need my help. I believe it's my turn to ask who you are."

"I'm Agent Hotchner, and these are my colleges Agents Jereau, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi."  
>"Nice to meet the other people that solve crimes for a living." I looked at the body "I think you might be needing my help."<p>

**By the way, I'm posting every other day. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said every other day but I really wanted to post chap two. Again, if you like Sherlock check out me and Grace's (The other girl on this account) fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own anything from Criminal minds.**

Three weeks later

I woke up in a basement. I was in a large bar cage. I looked to the wood door across the room, I heard footsteps. I could feel myself shaking. Sweat gathered in my palms. I closed my eyes hoping that it wasn't him. A slow creak pierced the silence. Slowly, I opened my eyes. He had a knife.

Three weeks earlier

I soon found herself, after explaining exactly why they needed my help, in a proper crime solving room with pictures, pointing out evidence they may not have found yet. I looked up at saw the young one-Reid, looking interested at every word I said. He may have realized that he's not the only smart one in the world. I looked down, and looked closely at two pictures.

"Wait," I said suddenly, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Hotchner said drawing closer to me. I used my hand to signal Reid, who was also looking at pictures over. He soon was right next to me.

"Reid, what's different?"

After a few seconds he said "There's a paper in her shirt pocket in the this one, and it's gone in this one."

"I don't remember any paper in the evidence bags, nor when I was at the crime scene."

I took a deep breath "I think someone may have tampered with the crime scene."

I heard someone mumble "What?" but couldn't really pinpoint who. I sighed again, sat back, and started to think.

I was going to check the evidence bags once more, when I entered the room Reid who was already searching through the box. I jumped a little, not expecting to see anyone, and said "Oh, hi. I don't think we formally met, I'm Chloe." I smiled politely at him.

Spencer looked up, probably not expecting to see anyone either, and said

"Spencer." He was too focused on the evidence to talk. He looked back down and started going through the bags again. I walked closer to Spencer and said

"Hand me the pictures." He looked up at her, curiously handed me the pictures, and got back to work. I sat down one chair away from Spencer, spread out the pictures neatly, in organised sections, body, blood, evidence, extra, and a pile of useless ones were in a pile on the right side of the other pictures. I was slowly picking out useless ones. I looked over at Spencer's pile of evidence, it wasn't that large, just the clothes, what was in the pockets, and other things that were found throughout the alley.

"Found anything useful?" I asked

"No, you?"

"Not even close." I looked around at the table. I picked up a few pictures, sliding the rest out of the way, and lined them up. "Spencer, come look at this." He got up and walked over to her. "In this one it's completely bare and the blood looks really fresh, and this one, there's footprints because of the team and the blood is a couple hours old." Spencer leaned forward a bit. "If I didn't know better I would say that this was taken after she was murdered."

"I think it was." He said, seemingly lost in thought.

"Then how did it end up in here?"

Three weeks later

"Please!" It was all I could say as he slowly approached me. "Don't kill me!" I knew if I said something smart it could save my life. I thought about it, I didn't have much time, he was closing in.

"Why not?" His voice was deep and hoarse, I know I've heard it somewhere, but where? He continued to open the cage door and close in on me.

"B-because…" I couldn't think "Because you want to mess with my t-team. If you kill me now you can't mess with t-them."

He looked at me through his black mask. "Then I won't kill you." He said. He walked over to me and cut my arm. I screamed and grabbed the wound. "Prove your intelligence." After that, he walked out.

Three weeks earlier (Still)

Just then Spencer's phone rang.

"Garcia," He said. "I'm putting you on speaker. Did you find anything?"

She said "There was no matches."

"Anyone missing in the last month?" He suggested

"Eleven."

"She was probably in college or graduated not long ago." I said

"That narrows it down to four."

"Any of them work at diner or restaurant of some sort?" I questioned

"Yes, there's one." She said "Tiffany Clark."

"Any relatives?" He asked

"Yes, her father."

"Thank you Garcia." He closed the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back with another chap. This one is longer. If there is anything from any chapter you don't like I'll fix it. I work really hard on this fanfic and I'm not getting much feedback. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3.

I sat there, shaking and bleeding on the cold floor. I weakly yanked off my ripped, blood stained jacket and as tightly as I could, I tied it on my cut arm. I heard a voice, I looked around there was a camera in one corner and a speaker in the other.

"You are of average intelligence. You have earned another day. You will start with with seven days. You will experience several..._challenges_, if you fail more than three, you will die." He said over the speaker. "You will have one monitored phone call in fifteen minutes. Then, the next challenge begins."

"You can call a friend or family _only_, the phone will be on speaker. If you fail to follow these rules you will be punished." He dropped a phone between the cold bars of the cage. I crawled over to it. I slowly picked up the phone, slowly and shakily dialed the number. I called the only people I wanted to talk to.

"Chloe?" I heard Spencer say.

"Hi S-Spencer." I said with an aching arm to my side.  
>"Chloe! Guys, its her. You're going on speaker."<br>"I-" I said "I've been kidnapped." They probably already knew this, I just needed to say it.

"Are you ok? Have you been injured?"

"Yes. It's infected but I'll be fine." From somewhere I heard someone talking to Garcia.

"We're going to find you, Chloe." JJ said

"No." I said tiredly "Be my friends, not the BAU."

No one had a reply.

"He's going to torture me." I said mindlessly "I might die."  
>"You will not die. We will never let that happen." She said<p>

"Please don't let me die." I was scared to death, a tear escaped my eye.

"Chloe just say strong, you will be alright."

"I will." I was crying now, I thought I heard someone else crying too.

"You will hang up now." I heard a deep voice from outside the cage.

"Was that him?"  
>"Yes, I need to hang up now, I'm so sorry." I sniffed "Tell Garcia what's happening. Bye." I hung up before they said anything else.<p>

"The next challenge will be in the morning."

_Two weeks and six days later_

Hotchner wanted me to come with him to tell her family about Tiffanys death. I walked in their house, they had a small rug connecting two couches. There was a TV to the right of both of them.

"Sir, we're here to talk about the disappearance of your daughter Tiffany." Hotchner said

"Did you find her? Did you find my baby?" He said with tear filled eyes. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"We did find her, but she was-" He got cut off.

"Don't say it!" He shouted "It's not true! You're lying to me! You're not telling the-" He stopped. "She was all I had left." Tears started escaping his eyes.

"I am so sorry sir." I knew what it was like losing a close family member.  
>"Can we ask a couple questions to help solve the murder of your daughter?"<p>

"Not at all."  
>"Okay, did she have any enemies?"<p>

"What? No, e-everyone loved her."

"Did she ever say anything about feeling watched?"

"She was a bit paranoid, once she said something about a black car...a Lincoln, following her to and from work a couple times, I never thought anything of it though."

"That helps a lot. Thank you sir. Do you know where she lives?"  
>"Uh, yeah, I'll write the address down."<p>

"Thank you. I think we're done here." Me and Hotchner walked out

"You didn't say much, like I expected you to."

"You didn't need me to say anything." He said "You were doing just fine."

Day two of kidnapping

"I will ask you several questions. If you get them wrong, you will be shocked."  
>"What?" I whispered quietly.<br>He put several patches connected to wires on any skin that was showing. I was still scared to death. I've seen many electrocuted bodies. And no intention to become one.  
>"What was the worst day of your life?"<br>I froze, I wasn't expecting questions about *me*. Has he been stalking me?  
>"O-October 13th" I said "1994, m-my father was murdered. That was the day I found him dead." I said with tears beginning to fill my eyes.<br>"Good, what was the most eventful years?"  
>I closed my eyes. "1996, and..." I couldn't think.<br>"Three..." he said "...Two..." he continued "...on-"  
>"2013." I said before he finished the word."<br>"Good." he said again "What was the day you met me?"  
>'What?' I thought. I froze again and my eyes widened. I've never met this sick man. I was lost in my thoughts. And suddenly I heard<br>"One." and a sharp pain zapped down every bone I have. I screamed. "I met you when you were six. You were so sweet and innocent. Your father died and you turned. You got rude. But never to me. You were always such an angel to me."  
>"So your making me suffer?" I practically screamed<br>"I am testing you. Physically and mentally." He stayed quiet.

"You remember me. For your excellent work you'll be rewarded."  
>"Rewarded?" I mumbled. "How?"<p>

Two weeks and five days before kidnapping

"Guys, how long between kills?" I asked staring at a file. I'd been there a while, I came every day and investigated more and chatted for a while. I was starting to get to know the team.  
>"Usually about four days, why?" Prentiss said looking at me.<br>"I don't know, it's just, I have a really good feeling he's going to kill really, really soon."  
>"Your crime instincts are pretty good. We'll keep a lookout for more murders."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another! I would LOVE to thank the wonderful human being that followed this story! It'll be a bit longer time until the next one. I pre-wrote until chap 4 and need to continue writing immediately. I REALLY hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Day two of kidnapping

I heard steps, four feet instead of two. Maybe, this time, he wasn't alone. I then heard squeals and scolding. I covered my mouth and gasped. He kidnapped another girl.  
>The door creaked open her mouth was duct taped and her hands bound with rope. She had long blond hair like me and the other victims. Her eyes were brown and filled with fear. He opened the cage.<br>"Here's your reward." he pushed her into the cage. "Get her unbound and settled in before the next challenge." He locked the door and walked out.  
>I slowly ripped the tape off her mouth<br>"Hi, I'm Chloe. What's your name?" I said genially.  
>"E-Elizabeth." she stuttered. I continued and untied her hands. "He is going to give us some challenges, he can be violent with them, cutting, beating...he wants to test out mental and physical strength. So, Elizabeth, I want you to stay strong and be my friend here. We.." I gulped "We are all alone. We have limited days, if we fail any challenges there is a great chance that we will die." A tear escaped my eye as I explained to the now so sobbing girl. "We can do this okay?"<br>"Okay." she choked out through sobs. I reached over to hug her. It was horrible to go through it myself, but to witness it, it was worse.

After a while she opened up more and talked to me. We were telling each-other how we got here and who is looking for us. It was an unusually long time until the next challenge. Maybe… He wanted us close…  
>"The next challenge shall begin." He said through the speakers. Soon we heard footsteps. "I will repeat challenge one with her. This time there will be rules." he unlocked the door. "Chloe, you cannot touch or talk to Elizabeth in any way unless I say so." He walked over, and cut her arm. She reacted just as in had.<br>He locked the door and walked away. She turned focus to her arm. She had no idea what to do. She looked at me. I twitched my arm. She had no jacket on her. Her long sleeve was cut though. She ripped it off and tied it on her copying what my arm looked like.  
>After that the speakers went off again "You are also of average intelligence. You have earned another day."<p>

Two weeks and four days before kidnapping.  
>I was right. I soon stood in front of a body. Again long blond hair, much alike to mine. Her neck and wrists slit again. All of the bodies seemed abused. I took a mental note about that. Her hair was also messed up. She had scars and cuts all over her.<br>"I guess you were right." Prentiss said nearing the body  
>"I usually am. About crime mostly." I said focused on the body. " 'Been solving it since I was eight." She looked confused "I solved my own fathers murder. When I was eight, if that clears it up." I said turning to her.<br>"What've you figured out?" Said Spencer, who just arrived at the crime scene.  
>"She was abused, worse than before, other than that, not much has changed. Obviously, his type is girls with blond hair and brown eyes." I said, eyes now fixed on the body. "Just like me." I mumbled so quietly that no one really heard me. "I want the pictures and evidence when I come later. I need lunch." I walked out and headed to my favorite diner to think.<br>What set him off? Why that specific hair and eye color? Did she lose someone? A girlfriend, wife, family member? Why abuse? Why blood draining for murder? Wouldn't shooting, or stabbing? All these questions running through my head, if only I knew that I would find out soon.

I sat there completely absorbed in my thoughts, Spencer walked in the diner, probably on lunch break. He walked up to me, as I sat unaware of him even being here.  
>"Hi." He said, I jumped and gasped.<br>"Hi!" I said somewhat breathlessly I glanced down at my phone and said "How long have I been here?"  
>"About three hours, Garcia sent me here to find you."<br>"Wow. I've been here for three hours, it felt more like five minutes." I slightly laughed. "My coffee's cold," I frowned "I'm gonna need to order a new one... You can stay and chat for a while. I need to help clear my head if thus case anyway."  
>He sat down. "So you solved your fathers murder?"<br>"Yeah, he died when I was seven and the police just plain gave up, so I spent a whole year solving the murder. After that I loved solving crimes and found several and just solved them for years. Until last year, not long from my 26th birthday, the FBI found out about my talent and hired me."  
>"Interesting. Usually a seven year old can't bear a death of a parent, let alone solve it."<br>"I guess I'm unusual then." I laughed. "Probably not as unusual as you, mister 'I remember every millisecond of my life'." I laughed again.  
>"I don't know, only one in ten people have eidetic memory."<br>I slightly laughed but wasn't really sure if it was a joke or a statement  
>There was still questing floating in my head, nothing was helping. For some reason this case was following me everywhere. "He stalked them. He stalked them for weeks, months maybe. Then he took them, and tortured them for just as long, and then he killed them, and drained their blood, with no trace whatsoever." I said, quite randomly. "We need to catch this sick man."<br>Spencer was a bit surprised by the sudden change in conversation.  
>"Were trying our best. There's not much to work with."<br>"He's targeting my hair and eye color." I said "I can be some sort of bait."  
>"We need you here." He said, it sounded more of a plea than a statement.<br>"I can wear a wire. And he might already be targeting me. An intelligent young blond. Who wouldn't target me?"  
>He sat silent for a minute. "We would need the teams vote."<br>"Its not a no." I said with a slight grin, but I was still scared by the idea of purposely being kidnapped and tortured.  
>We still sat and talked for a while. When I got home and picked up a notebook and wrote down everything we found, I then Typed out the list and printed it, I typed a two-page document about random theory's about the case.<p>

**What do you want to happen? I will take all suggestions, this is kinda hard to write and I would love anyone's ideas. THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows, I was starting to believe this fanfic wasn't that good, ****_anyway_**** here's chap 5, this one is The team's side, I read something like that in another fanfic and I thought it was an interesting thing so I decided to give it a try. It's really hard to write the before part, if you want something specific to happen I would love to hear it. **

**I don't own anything from Criminal Minds. **

Chapter 5.

Three weeks later...  
>JJ arrived at Chloe's favorite diner. She wasn't there. It was unusual because she was always early. She was meeting JJ and Emily for lunch. She decided to call Chloe to see if she was on her way. She pressed her phone up on her ear. It rung, and rung, until someone picked up.<br>"Chloe?" she said  
>"No, this is Emily, her phone was lying on the sidewalk."<br>"Hmm... Well I'm inside if you would like to join me."  
>"Yeah." Emily said. She hung up the phone and walked in.<br>"I was calling to see if she arrived," JJ said "Usually she's early."  
>"Yeah, this is pretty unusual, she never goes anywhere without her phone either."<p>

An hour later they arrived at the station. She wasn't there again, which is also unusual because she spent almost all of her time there, when she wasn't at the diner.  
>"Hey, Spence? Have you seen Chloe at all today?" JJ said, having just run into Spencer.<br>"No, actually I was about to ask you that."  
>"Weird, she never arrived to lunch today. And she never misses when we meet for lunch. We actually found her phone outside."<br>"A couple weeks ago she was talking about having the same victimology as the vics. Do you think he's been targeting her?"  
>"I-" She said "I don't know." she sighed "Let's ask the rest of the team if they've seen her."<p>

Half-an-hour later  
><em>No one has seen Chloe since yesterday. Morgan is going to her house to see if she stayed sick, but it doesn't explain why her phone was outside the diner. Some of us are starting to believe Spencer's right. Maybe she was targeted.<em>

Morgan entered the room. By the look in his face they could tell that she wasn't there.  
>They sat in silence for several minutes. Suddenly Spencer's phone rang. It was Chloe's number.<br>"Do any of you have her phone?"  
>"No, I think that we left it at the diner." JJ answered<br>"Chloe?" Spencer said, a bit worriedly. "Chloe! Guys, it's Chloe. You're going on speaker."  
>"I've been kidnapped."<br>"Are you ok? Have you been injured?" Spencer said with his face looking just as worried as his tone of voice.  
>"Yes. I'll be fine." Hotchner immediately picked up the phone and asked Garcia for an emergency tracking.<br>"Were going to find you Chloe."  
>"No." she said. "Be my friend, not the BAU." No one talked for a minute. "He's going to torture me. I might die."<br>"Chloe you will not die, we will never let that happen." JJ said  
>"Please don't let me die."<br>"Chloe you just have to stay strong and you will be alright. I promise." JJ said.  
>"I will." She was crying now. But JJ was sniffling also.<br>"You will hang up now." a deep voice sounded.  
>"Chloe was that him?"<br>"Yes, I'm sorry, I need to hang up now." she sniffed "Tell Garcia what's happening. Goodbye." she hung up. Everyone sat in silence. But they were all thinking about the same thing; how they really needed to catch this *horrible* man.  
>"He was working his way up to kidnapping Chloe. Think of it, each has blond hair, brown eyes, and each more tortured than the last, held longer every time." Spencer said after a long moment of silence.<br>"Then what would be the trigger?" Emily said curiously  
>"He was stalking them, probably her longer. Maybe he was trying to get her attention, she likes solving cases so it would have been the perfect way."<br>"If he's been torturing them more and more maybe he's testing them. To see if they're strong enough."  
>"He's testing their strength." Hotch stated<p>

~~~  
>"Day two." Hotchner said<br>"I can't imagine what he's doing to her." Morgan said, quite angrily.  
>"I try not to think about it." JJ said<br>There was silent agreements all around the room.  
>"Be my friend, not the BAU..." Spencer mumbled "Guys, he told her to call a friend or family. She knew nothing about him, what if he knew her. An old friend, a neighbor maybe."<br>"Around the time her father died. She would have been too busy solving the murder that she didn't come out much." Emily said  
>"She must have seen him a lot. he thought she was nicer to him than anyone else. A favorite teacher, a nice neighbor, maybe a friends parent." Spencer said, they were trying to continue like a normal case, like Chloe wasn't a friend at all. But they all needed to catch this horrible, horrible man.<p>

**What'd you think? I'd love to hear. My writing fuel is Follows/Faves and comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chap! So I have a question, do you want another team-view chapter? I'd love a response. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last ones but it is, mainly, I think all of it is, from the kidnapped side. So stuff is happening more in this one. What would you like to happen next? I'd love to hear. **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

Chapter 6

I was on the floor, always, there was no other furniture than the floor. The large bar cage had no top except the ceiling. It took up exactly half the square basement. There were no windows just a door leading to a staircase. I looked over to Elizabeth, she hasn't been sleeping, she's been awake the whole time. I've been getting worried about her, but I've been having troubles sleeping also, it's hard to fall asleep. You just close your eyes, and hope you pass out.

_Usually he kills from the third to fourth day so we need to be aware. I'm terrified at the thought of another...challenge. But the shocking... that was weird, no other victims had signs of electrocution. Maybe, he was saving it for me?  
><em>"Ready for a challenge?" His deep voice sounded eviler than normal, what did he have planned?  
>He pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Elizabeth. We both were whined in fear.<br>"Don't be afraid, I'm not shooting to kill..." he stopped and grinned evilly "...Yet" He pointed it at her again  
>"Wait, you're not shooting to kill, that would be a limb? I'm from the FBI, I've been shot before. Shoot me."<br>He turned the gun at me. A shot rang out. He shot a bullet half way through my leg.  
>"You know the drill." he said. He walked to the door and turned back at me. He pulled tweezers out of his pocket and threw it between the bars "You'll need these." He exited the room.<br>I took a deep breath, "Elizabeth I need your help." I said, I had both hands holding the bullet wound. "Untie my arm and rip off As much as you can. Tie the smaller part on my injured arm." At first she hesitated, but she did the job. She slowly ripped the jacket at the seem and tied the smaller part on my arm "Good, give-" I took my hands off my leg. I screamed in pain "Give me the tweezers. I Need to remove the bullet." I was breathing heavily, I ripped my jeans around the hole that the bullet had made. With Both hands I yanked off my short sleeve. She quickly handed me the tweezers. I clenched my teeth as I slowly removed the bullet. I cried out, breathing heavily I wrapped the bullet in the remains of my sleeve. "Hand me the larger part if the jacket." she handed it to me. I tied the half-jacket on the wound while letting out a pain filled groan.  
>"Are you ok?" she said with tear filled eyes<br>"No, but I will be." I said as I picked up the bullet I held it up to the dim light an overhead lamp was giving out. It was still a bit bloody, but the cloth cleaned it pretty well. I took a deep breath. "I don't know what time it is, but I'm going to try to sleep. Don't let me bleed out." I closed my eyes and hoped that this was a dream.

**This was a bit shorter than I realized wasn't it? Well, I'll make the next one longer, promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back with 7! Either I counted wrong or we're almost at chapter 10! That's pretty amazing in my point of view. I really hope you enjoy this one. This is still kinda short, but the next one will be much longer. I'll post a bit more during the upcoming weekend. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Exactly two weeks until kidnapping.

I got home after a lunch with Emily and JJ. I walked into my house and put the keys in a bowl near the door. I went upstairs to my bedroom in the second of the two floors of my small house, and looked outside my window. I thought I saw a figure hiding in the shadows, for a split second, I saw it. He looked right at me, he stared into my eyes. I chill ran down my spine. I quickly made sure all my windows and doors were locked. I closed all the curtains. After that I continued like normal, labeling it as me being paranoid.

The next day… (One week six days until kidnapping)

I was in my house, still trying to forget the figure outside my window. I sat down with a bowl of soup and clicked on my favorite show. It was amazing to have a bit of free time in my busy, crime solving life. I raised a fork with steaming noodles on it to my mouth. A sharp ring startled me and made me drop the fork splashing boiling soup all over my shirt and pants. I picked up the phone before it could stop ringing.

"What?" I snapped

"That's not a good way to answer your phone, Chloe." Someone said over the phone.

I sighed "Who is it? I just sat down with my lunch."

"It's me." He simply said

"Not helping, I'm not good with detecting peoples voices over phone."

"Why didn't you check the number?"

"I splashed soup all over myself."

"I know."

I froze, who was it? Were they watching me? Or was it a friend playing a joke on me?

"You saw me yesterday, just for a split second."

I almost dropped my phone. "I will ask you one more time, who are you?"

"An old friend. now, you will not tell anyone about this phone call, or I will come after you."

"O-ok." I said. Was he really calling me? I didn't remember telling anyone about seeing him outside my window.

I heard faint talking, it sounded like a girl, was it the next victim? "I need to go now. Goodbye Chloe." He hung up. I was shaking, and covered in cold soup. I changed my clothes and washed my bowl before making more. The rest of the soup got cold by the time he hung up. The call could have cracked the case wide open. But, if I told them, it could cause my death. I could trade my own life, to solve a case. And if I was right, that he was working his way up to me, then, the kills would stop.

"If I can't tell anyone myself..." I mumbled to myself "Then they can figure it out." They needed to know about the phone call, it could solve the case. I could have left right then and told them something, a hint, leading to what just happened. Besides what I said, I stayed and wrote down every word said by both me and him, and studied it. I could at least solve this myself. I just needed to go into my own past, not the unsubs. I needed to go back to my earliest memory, when my father died...

**Dun! Dun! DUNNNNNN! This one was a bit more eventful than the last ones for the before. I actually have a lot of idea's for the next chapters. I can't wait to write them! **

**I went forward a bit in time so I could shorten the time a bit. Oh yeah, and this fanfic will probably be going for a while, with more crimes and danger.  
>And thank you for the follows. Every time I go to post more I see another wonderful follow. Thank you all. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This one took me a couple days to write. Sorry about that. This one is a lot longer than the last two, and it's just the before time. This one takes place after the last one. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 8.

_I remember when my father died... I think. I was seven. I sat back and closed my eyes, so I could somewhat relive it, no matter how painful it may be._

_"Daddy?" I called as I walked through the dining room. "Daddy I'm hungry!" I waited for a response, after a minute I walked through the kitchen and into the living-room. I saw him, he was on the floor, covered in blood. "Daddy?!" I said running to him, I felt tears gather in my eyes. He was seconds away from death. He said something...But what did he say?_

_"Chloe..." He breathed. "You need to know that..." He said something else. What did I need to know? Tears were flowing freely down my face. _

_"MOMMY!" I shouted "Mommy, daddy's hurt! You need to help him!" _

_Moments later my mom walked in. She saw dad and me on the floor, I was now covered with blood as well. She called 911. I don't remember what happened next..._

I opened my eyes, I was alone, in my living-room, in total silence, crying. If anyone else was there they'd think I'm insane. Or just very emotional. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stood up. I needed to remember several things that happened. But I just couldn't. I made my way into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I didn't know what time it was, I just knew I needed to stay awake. I needed to try to remember something before he died. I couldn't though. I was too young then. The last memory of my father, and the earliest thing I could remember, was the moment he dies. I sat down at my couch and put my coffee down. I sat and thought.

"You need to know that..." What do I need to know? Bits and pieces of that day floated in my head. Wait, backtrack to when I walked into the room. He was covered in blood...A lot of blood...His wrists were cut, and he was stabbed. His wrists were cut! Like the victims! By the time police arrived and took pictures of it, he appeared to have been blood-drained.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone went off again. I nearly jumped out of my seat.

I checked the number and sighed in relief. "Spencer, I am so very glad it's you." I said with a slight smile. "Actually this is the perfect time. I think I figured something out."

"What have you figured out?"

"Why they're blood drained. Let's meet at the diner in 5, I'll explain."

"Yup, see you then." He said, after that he hung up, leaving me to grab my coat and head out the door.

After we both arrived and I explained, he asked a question I couldn't answer.

"Why exactly did you go back to when your father died? What gave you the idea that it was linked to you?"

"I can't say. Uh, I-I mean, I don't really know."

"What can't you say?"

"I told you, I can't say."

"Did he have contact with you?"

"What? N-no." I said. I needed to tell him something, but he was probably watching me... I quickly thought, a phone? His phone."Can I see your phone? I need to look something up and mine doesn't have great connection here."

He handed me his phone. As quickly as I could, I typed 'Yes, I can't tell anyone. He's watching.' I slid it to him screen-down. He looked at the screen.

"Did he ever say anything to you?"

"No, not that I remember." I took his phone back and typed 'Not much. He said that he's an old friend.'

He read it. It took him a minute to say anything. Eventually he said, "Is there anywhere in your house with no windows?"

"Basement." I made a'hmm' noise and stole his phone again. I thought for a moment and typed 'I wrote down every word in the conversation.'

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, let's go." I then wrote 'It's at my house.'

We walked through my small house and went to the basement. I grabbed the notebook. He read through it in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure this is exactly what he said?"

"Yes." I said "I'd have to admit, this guy scares me to death. And there is a chance that he will actually come after me and that thought scares me more."

I don't think he knew exactly what to say. He just looked back at the notebook and said "You went back in your own time to find him?"

"Yes. There's a couple things I can't remember though. But what I do know, is before my father died. He said something. He said that I needed to know something. But I couldn't understand what he said that I needed to know. All I know is it was important."

"Hmm..." He said with a thinking face. "What happened after you father died?"

_"Sweetie, why don't you go change. We'll go out for ice cream." I left the room and changed out of the bloody clothes, and ran back into the living-room to find several police all over. They were leaning over my father's body. I knew what was happening. I had just witnessed my own father's death and mom wanted me to go eat ice cream. "Come on sweetie, let's go wash your face." I looked over to my dead father, I just watched him die, I heard his last words, felt his last breath, the whole thing flashed in my head over and over for weeks. No, not weeks, months. I needed to find his murderer, no matter how young I was. It needed to be done and the police weren't helping. _

_Again I got interrupted by a sharp ring. _

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear Chloe." A feeling of terror ran throughout my body. "Seems you've got a bit of help. You haven't told him anything behind my back, have you?"

"N-no, I would never."

"LIAR!" He yelled. A moment of true terror shot through me for the second time.

"Who is it?" Spencer said, with a look of concern on his face. He must have noticed how terrified I was.

"Is that one of your little friends? Spencer, was it?"

"Leave the team out of this. It's all about me, right?"

"Seems that you've noticed everything you need."

"No, what is your name?"

"Chloe, who called you?" Spencer said, still looking a bit concerned.

"You already know who I am."

"No, I don't, you could be anyone, my neighbor, a teacher, you could even be-"

"The murderer of your father?" He questioned "He died five years ago. "

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Chloe, who is it? Who am I?"

"I-" I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I could barely even breath. If he was trying to get in my head it was working. He's holding my entire life against me. What was I supposed to do?

"Are you okay?" he paused "You watched your own father bleed out and I of all things break you."

"You-" I took a deep breath "You did not break me."

"Chloe, what is he saying?"

"Your friend seems rather concerned. Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Well, you said you'd kill me."

"I said I'd go after you."

"Same difference."

"Why don't you put the phone on speaker? He is curious after all."

"Fine, if you really want me to." I slowly raised the phone off my ear and put it on speaker.

"Now your friend can hear me break you."

"You won't break me. I am better than you and your sick mind."

"Do you really think so?" I heard squealing again, like the last call. "I've got to go. Goodbye, Chloe." He then hung up.

I was scared to death. So scared that I was shaking. I looked to Spencer,he had been quiet since the phone call. I had a great feeling that he was going to continue calling, and continue terrifying me.

**Guess what? I know exactly what I want to happen for the before now! Before I was having a bit of writers block but now it's cleared up and I have a lot more inspiration. I hope you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with school and marathon-ing Netflix. Mostly Sherlock. This one is also just the before. It will continue like this probably until chapter 11 but I'm really not sure. I'm trying my best to speed things up. **

Chapter 9.

One week two days until kidnapping

Four days passed with no calls. Everywhere I went, I looked over my shoulder. That was probably what he wanted, though. To make me scared. I was sitting in my living-room, watching TV. Watching crime shows helps me think better about cases. I sat there completely sucked in to the show,

"It was the father! You arrested the WRONG PERSON!" I shouted at the TV. Suddenly I got a phone call, making me spill my coffee on myself. "OK, if I spill something on me because of a call again I will scream." I angrily mumbled as I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Why are you so angry?" Morgan said with a half-laugh.

"You'd be angry too if you spilled a whole cup of coffee on yourself."

He laughed "Well, there's another body."

"Finally, something good is happening today!" I said happily "Oh, that came out happier than I intended. Sorry that she, uh, got murdered." He laughed again."Text me the details. I'll change and be there in ten."

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later.

I walked into the alley. Scanning the area as I walked. I was soon standing in front of the body. It was exactly the same as the others; blond hair, brown eyes, slashed in both wrists and the neck, dumped in an alley. Police were scattered everywhere, taking pictures with a slight flash, bent over the body, searching the alley, and talking near the cars.

I bent down myself, squeezing between two other police. I closely examined the body, trying to notice every single small detail. My focus was cut off when someone said "Got something."

I turned to him and said "What is it"

"A newspaper."

"What? Let me see." He handed me the newspaper. I read it and almost dropped it.

'Local father and cop, Daniel Anderson, found murdered in his living-room. His wife Carol says that his daughter Chloe, witnessed his last breath, but not the murder. Police are attempting to capture the murderer as of now.'

Spencer turned and saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"Th-" I partly said "This is from wh-when my father g-got murdered. He-he found a paper from when my f-father gor k-killed."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know." I said, trying to think "I'm going to go to the diner."

"Ok." He said. He then walked away to look over the body again.

I soon arrived to the diner. I sat down to order my usual, a burger-no cheese, topped with pickles, lettuce, sometimes bacon, and fries. I got a call. Probably they figured something out.

I picked it up.

"Hello, my dear Chloe. Did you get my little message?"

"Yes."

"Are we finally talking alone?"

"Yes. Unless someone else is following me around."

He slightly laughed. "I know more about you than you think." He paused "I know that you are very passionate about solving crimes. Though, anyone who's ever met you would know that."

"Yes, that may be true."

"I also know how scared you've been. Always looking over your shoulder. Never feeling safe. Must be hard, because I might strike at any moment. And that's what your scared of. Me." I could've said that I wasn't scared of him, but I'd rather not lie. "Nothing to say now? Are you really that afraid? Maybe because the odds are stacked against you. I know everything about you, and you know nothing. And you hate that, don't you?"

"I-"

"You keep going quiet when I'm talking, I've broke you, Chloe. There's no hiding it now." I stopped moving altogether. "I." I was beyond terrifyed, there was no one to help me. I was all alone. "Have." His words were echoing around my head. I couldn't think about anything but the words he was saying. "Broke." I was shaking again, and was surprised that no one said anything. "You."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"You did not break me."

"Finally, you have a voice."

"I need to go."

"Good bye, Chloe." He hung up.

One week and one day until kidnapping.

I was sitting quietly in the room with the round table, (I can't think of the name.) going over in my head the last three calls. Running it through my head thousands of times. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Emily walked in with a file and said "You seem a bit quiet."

"Huh?" I snapped my head over to her.

"What's wrong? You're being very quiet."

"Oh, I was just, uh, thinking."

"About what?"

"N-nothing important. Can you get me the newspaper from the evidence bags?"

Two minutes later.

I was again staring at the large headline. 'Murdered cop found on August 8th.' I touched the ink. I next started reading over the half-page long report about my father's murder. I sat there, memorizing it for hours. Several people came in and talked for a while, probably all but Hotch. They all commented on how quiet I was. I guess I was being a bit quiet since everything he said. The words were floating around my head aimlessly, along with the words from the paper. I was beyond terrified of this guy, and only one person on the whole planet could ever know. Spencer, who witnessed how afraid of him I was. I sat back, I was also so tired, because I was so terrified of him that I had only gotten four hours of sleep, and I woke up early to focus on the case. my phone went off to alert that I got a text. I jumped about three feet off my chair. I checked the number and sighed of relief. It was just JJ asking to go out for lunch when she's on lunch break.

'Sure. See you there.'

Like a half an hour later.

"Hi." I sat down

"Hey."

For about five minutes we talked. Until I got a text. Everyone would've called. I curiously checked the number. I scared chill shot up my spine like a lightning bolt.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, n-nothing. Just an... unexpected text." I looked to read it, fearing what it may say. 'Who was this one?' Three seconds later it went off again. 'You call her JJ, right?'

'Several people do.' -Chloe

'Tiny details you can find online.' -Unsub

'I can take you down in less then five minutes. '

'Is that so? Tell me how.'

'First I'd have Garcia search for specific things I found out about you. Your number is not blocked, big mistake, counting the times you've used this number to call me is is not desposible, so I can also use that to find you, then find your house, and personally arrest you.'

He had no reply

'I have also memorized the number so it will not effect anything, and if you toss it, I can still find you. If you think that I am so scared of you it makes me helpless, you obviously didn't pay enough attention when you were STALKING me.' I put my phone back into my purse, where it would stay.

"Who was that?"

"No one special." I sighed.

This just needed to end. And I wasn't sure that it ever would.

**There are a couple mistakes because my spell-check wasn't agreeing with me. Please ignore them. Remember, comments make me want to write a lot more. No pressure. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh! Chapter ten! So a lot is happening in the next few chapters. I thought that it would be a while until stuff but apparently not. **

Chapter 10

Three days until kidnapping.

I was alone, waiting for Spencer to come with coffee like I asked him to, when suddenly, I got a text message. I read it before even reading the number.

'Three.'

It was him. What did it mean? Three minutes, hours, days, weeks, months? My heart was racing. Was this a message, warning, or was he messing with my head again. He hadn't contacted me for the last couple days. So why is he texting me? Spencer walked in with the coffee I had him get for me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I've been hearing that a lot lately. "Did he call you again?"

"No." He looked a bit relieved. "Instead he texted me."

"What's he say?"

"'Three.' I don't know what it means, but I think it means something."

He quietly mumbled the words "What does that mean?" Along with several other sentences, so quietly his voice barely even sounded. "Could it be a warning?" He said somewhat louder.

"That's what I was thinking, but why would he warn me?"

(I know I said it'll be a while until a kidnapping part but I got sudden inspiration.)

Day four of kidnapping.

"Chloe? Chloe?" Elizabeth said worriedly

Eventually I opened my eyes

"You-you looked..." She paused "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said drowsily. Just them I slightly moved my leg and a bolt of pain shot up my leg and through my whole body. I screamed in pain. "I am far from ok but I'm pulling through. I just really, really need medical attention."

"It's time for another challenge" A deep voice came from the speaker, making both me, and Elizabeth shake in fear.

The door creaked open to reveal him, and his face, which I will never forget. He slowly walked in, holding something in his sweatshirt pocket. It was black, and I couldn't tell what it was...at first...

Two days until kidnapping.

I was investigating with Spencer, together, with the knowledge we had on the case, could solve it in two days. We were just suggesting things about the case. When suddenly, I got another text.

'Two.'

I took a deep breath and read it out loud. "Two." I then messaged back saying (Quite bravely) 'Why are you counting down? Is it to mess with me?'

'You know why, you just don't want to think about it.'

Maybe he was right, I didn't want to think about it, who would want to think about the chance of getting kidnapped, tortured, and eventually murdered? Whoever does, I do not want to meet them.

"Two..." Whispered Spencer."He's counting down." He stated. "But to what?"

"He's counting down to something, and when that day comes, I want to be with the team. They're the only people who can keep me safe."

Day four of kidnapping.

When I saw clearly what he had, I froze, along with Elizabeth. He slowly unlocked the cage.

"Hello John McAlister."

"You remember my first name too." He pointed the gun at Elizabeth. "You're spared." He walked into the cage. "Here's how this challenge will go. I will shoot Elizabeth in the stomach. You, Chloe, will save her from death."

I turned and whispered something to Elizabeth, it was so quiet that only me and her would hear it.

Two days went by, he counted down one each day, until it ran out.

I went out to meet Emily and JJ for lunch, they hadn't arrived yet. I went outside to call and see why they were late. I typed the number down, and suddenly I felt something press on my back. I turned around and before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth. "be quiet, don't scream, don't attempt escape, and act as if I'm an old friend."

**Oh my gosh, again! As I said, a lot of stuff. So also, any Whovians out there reading, I'm starting a Doctor Who fanfic and I might post it. Whatcha think? Thank you for the Comment, Faves, and follows. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So sorry that I took long to update, I've been writing a Doctor Who fanfic. It's a series re-write type thing with a couple OC's added. If ya wanna check it out. Anyway, here's 11 and a lot of stuff happened in the last one and this one is no different. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

Day four of kidnapping.

He shot her twice in the stomach, and from my knowledge he avoided important organs, so her only cause of death would be bleeding to death. We both screamed. He walked out as if nothing just happened.

Instantly I laid her back and used my strength to rip her shirt to hold the bleeding. There was no exit wound so that could save her life, but she was also bleeding a lot. "Elizabeth I want you to stay awake ok? I need you to stay calm."

"O-o-ok." She stuttered. I tightly tied the ripped shirt ion both wounds. She was still losing a lot of blood.

"Elizabeth I can't save you, I'm sorry." I had tears flooding down my face. I leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and after her eyes closed and she breathed her last breath. "Goodbye, my friend." I said

* * *

><p>Kidnapping.<p>

People kept staring. he slowly lowered his hand and I laughed.

I sarcastically said. "Ha, ha, ha. You scared me. Very funny." Then I whispered "Who are you?"

"I told you who I am, an old friend." We entered a van, and he knocked me out.

* * *

><p>Note from author.<p>

The times have now mixed, so do not expect before things. I will do flashbacks for explaining things. The next thing I post will be an all-kidnapping chapter to catch you guys up a bit. Think you for reading

P.S This fanfic will have more cases. That's all I'm saying. No spoilers :)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The team sat, trying their best to find Chloe. Spencer leaned his head up from the notebook he was reading...

"What are you reading?" Emily said curiously.

"Words to a phone call."

"What phone call?"

He paused, thinking. "A phone call between Chloe, and the unsub."

"She had contact with the killer and didn't tell us?" JJ said, clearly surprised.

"No, he had contact with Chloe. And she couldn't tell anyone."

"Then how'd you know?" Morgan said suspiciously

"She needed to tell someone, and I happened to call." He replied. "She is terrified of the unsub. She needed to get it out in some way." Morgan opened his mouth to answer, but instead, Spencer's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, "Yes, I am." He paused again. "Ok, we'll be right there."

"What is it?" Hotch said, a bit worried that they found a body.

"There's a girl at the hospital who claims to be kidnapped, and is asking for me."

Five minutes later.

They walked in the hospital room. And they all were disappointed to what they found.

"What's your name?" Spencer said, walking up.

"E-E-Elizabeth." She paused "I have a message for you."

"What is it?"

"It's from Chloe, she says she knows you." She said. "'John McAlister'."

"John McAlister...John McAlister, John... McAlister." Spencer repeated. He picked up his phone and called Garcia. "Can you do a search for a John McAlister?"

"Give me a second...I got one. John McAlister, he was a police man but eventually quit after the investigation of a murder of...Chloe's father."

"Does he have a house?"

"Yes it's five minutes from you. I will text you the address."

"Thank you. Bye."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...twenty minutes earlier.<p>

"Here's how this challenge will go. I will shoot Elizabeth in the stomach. You, Chloe, will save her from death."

I turned and whispered something to Elizabeth, it was so quiet that only me and her would hear it. "I guess it's you. Let's do this."

"Elizabeth I can't save you, I'm sorry." I had tears flooding down my face. I leaned down and whispered something in her ear, "Remember, shallow breaths, go completely limp. You'll be fine. Also, find the road. Make sure you tell Spencer Reid 'John McAlister.' He know's me, and what it'll mean."

Elizabeth.

She stumbled out of an alley. He didn't cut her, thankfully. She went as fast, but really slow, as she could. She got to the road. "Someone!" She yelled "Please I've been kidnapped! I need to get to the hospital! I've been shot!" No one stopped. She stumbled into the road and waved her arms. A grey car screeched and almost hit her. A woman ran out.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"I was kidnapped, and shot... Please, miss. I need to get to the hospital." Once she got into the car, Elizabeth turned to the woman. "I need one more favor... Call 911 and ask for Spencer Reid... in the... BAU. I have... a message for him." She slowly mumbled.

* * *

><p>Day four of kidnapping.<p>

After he dumped her _body_ he came back.

"You have failed the most important challenge. You are not spared anymore." He was closing in on me now. He flipped openhis pocket knife. He picked up my arm. I was too weak to fight back.

"Come on!" I mumbled "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"

"Do you think that your precious team will save you now?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because you didn't check Elizabeth's pulse. She knows your identity, and by now, the team knows too."

"Is that so? Then I'll go straight to the kill." He picked me up. Holding me so I don't collapse on my shot leg. He pressed the knife on my throat, but didn't cut it...Yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my Criminal Minds addicted friends that I don't know! Here is the next chapter! It took me a while to write this one. Please, don't hate me for the small cliffhanger. And leaving you with it for several days. Like I said, don't hate me. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12.

Just then, there was the echo of a knock on the front door. I could feel the knife still pressed on my knife. Seconds later we heard footsteps overhead, then the door flew open. Morgan, Hotch, Spencer, and JJ came flooding in, but no one entered the cage." , drop the knife." Morgan said. They all had guns pointed at him.

"She lied to me. That will result in her death." He snarled. "Every day she's been waiting for you. She's been electrocuted, shot, cut. And even Elizabeth, was shot twice. Every day you have disappointed her. She has been waiting ever so long for her precious team to sav-" A shot rang out of Spencer's gun, and into the middle of McAlister's head. I fell onto the floor with a yelp.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Hotch asked

"Yes, I think so."

"I need a medic!" He shouted out the door. The medic rushed in.

They gave me crutches, because I refused to go into the ambulance until I walked around the house.

I walked up to a open door. "You don't want to go in there." Morgan said, I jumped.

"Why?"

"Just...trust me."

"Anything that's in there can not do any more damage that has already been done to me. I have been electrocuted, shot, slashed, and overall scarred for life. There is nothing more that can happen in my whole life, that can do any more damage to me."

"If you say so."

I walked into the room. It was as large as the basement room only five feet smaller in all directions. I looked at the walls around the desk to my left. I slightly froze, but continued. There was pictures of me, along with the other victims. There was mainly pictures of me though. There was paper's of events around each group of pictures. Some of them I was there, some of them, I assume the other victims were there. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and gasped.

"You ok?" It was Morgan again.

"Yeah, I... think I should get to the ambulance."

I soon woke up in the hospital. Everything was fuzzy, until my eyes adjusted to the light.

The whole team was there. I tried to move my leg, it still hurt, just not enough to scream. I just groaned.

"Two things:" I tiredly said "One, I'm starving. Two, how is Elizabeth doing?"

"She died an hour ago. They did all they could, it was too late." Hotch said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Please, someone, tell me good news."

Everyone was silent. "The only one that understands how cruel he was is dead, I have a cut on my arm, my leg was shot, I had to remove the bullet with nothing but old tweezers, and I was almost killed, twice. Someone, please, tell me good news."

"I was going to wait until you were released from the hospital, but, I spoke to some people about how good you've been on this case. They're thinking about promoting you to the BAU."

I smiled "Thank you."

"You had to remove the bullet with old tweezers? That would be excru-"Spencer got cut off by Garcia smacking him. I tried not to laugh at that. He just looked slightly embarrassed and quieted down.

"Ok, I'm still starving and no one's doing anything about it. Seriously, I want a burger."

Three day's later.

I was in the hospital. I turned in my bed. I saw his face. And thing's he's said floated in my mind.

"...You have disappointed her..."

"...I have broke you."

"...And that's what you're afraid of. Me."

My eye's shot open and I let out a slight gasp. There was Spencer, JJ, and Emily.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, I-" I tried to speak, I was panting and exhausted. "Yeah I just...had a dream."

"What was the dream about?"

I was staring at him. He shot McAlister, but I was still afraid that he would text or call me again. "It-it wasn't much. I-it was mostly...words."

"What words?"

"Words that McAlister said."

"You sure you're ok?"

"I don't know. You know more than anyone how terrified I was of him. Yo u even witnessed it. I don't know if I've said this before, but when I was with you," I cleared my throat "And other, uh, members of the team, I felt somewhat safer. I knew you all were like...I dunno, my family. " I said with the slightest blush on my face. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me, turned to see JJ and Emily. I had forgotten, the slightest bit, that they were there. "Hi." I said. Then a nurse came in, and gave me more of the painkillers they were using for my leg.

"What evidence did you find at McAlister's house?" I said to JJ, who just came in the room.

"Why do you always insist on investigating things?"

"Come on, I've investigated cases since I was four. I used to help my father with robbery's and every once in a while, if we were lucky, murder's."

"If you were lucky?"

"Yeah...I was a strange child. Seriously, though. What'd you find?"

"Well there was a bullet, tweezers, and a lot of blood on the basement floor, but you probably already know that. And there was pictures of every victim, with papers of important things that they took part of. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I already knew all that was there, I was hoping that there'd be more." I sighed. "Can there be more cases yet? I don't want more people to die or anything, but I just want a murder. Even if there was, I'd have to wait for me to be released."

"Yeah."

"This is gonna be the longest three weeks ever." I complained

**YAY! She's not dead! Sorry about Elizabeth, I really wanted to keep her. She would have been an amazing character. I hope you enjoyed. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm sorry I waited so long. I seriously could've sworn I posted 13. If I did please comment because my computer could be wrong. In this one is the starting of a new case! YAY. Not yay for dead people. **

Chapter 13

I was sleeping, in my own bed, which hasn't been used sense more than three weeks ago. I was having another dream, that was becoming a reoccurring problem.

_I was in the cage usual beginning of my dreams. I looked around the room, not daring to move my neck. He was making the speech, and suddenly, I heard a shout and a knife pierce my throat slowly. I fell to the ground, destined to bleed to death._

_I heard another yell, but it came from Spencer. Then I heard a gunshot. I saw Spencer fall to the ground with a slight thump. He got shot in the exact middle of his forehead. I heard another gunshot. McAlister then fell dead, bullet in the exact same spot as Spencer. _

_This dream was different than the rest. I always woke up with a gasp or scream when I died, I just wanted this one to end._

_ Morgan then made his way over to me, he grabbed my arm and took my pulse. Tears were in the team's eyes. _

_"She's gone. Chloe, and Spencer. Both gone." Everyone was fighting back the tears. They just lost not one, but two friends. A ring suddenly went off. My eyes shot open and I sat up with a gasp._

"Hello?" I said after picking up my phone. It came out more sad and breathless than I meant

"Hi. What's wrong?" It was Spencer. I was actually a tiny bit relieved he wasn't dead with a bullet in his head.

"Nothing, I just had another unsettling dream."

"They'll stop soon. What was this one about?"

"The usual, I died. It had more though, I died, then when you were attempting to go and save me," I took a deep breath. "You died." I scooted back to the headboard of my bed, and sat back. "Then, I felt Morgan take my pulse, and announce me dead. It's nothing I'll forget any time soon."

"I died?" he whispered. "Well, there's a couple murders in Chicago, pack a bag."

"See you in fifteen minutes, bye."

* * *

><p>I sat down in the plane. This was new, I'd never traveled for a case. I'd just looked for ones in the area.<p>

"I don't think we met, which is surprising, I've seen you around, but we've only crossed paths twice." I said to Rossi. Garcia came in with a file.

" A week ago Trisha Parks and her daughter Rachel were found dead with multiple stab wounds and signs of torture." She showed the team pictures of the body's. "And yesterday, Brittany Olson and her daughter Macy were found dead the exact same way. And they were all dumped at Union Station"

Instantly my mind started thinking up several different ideas of why he's killing, what the trigger was, why it seemed to be females with black hair and their daughter, why Union Station?

I had thought it over the whole plane ride, while my team talked and wondered why I had been so quiet.

* * *

><p>"Since you did so well last time, I'm letting you come with me to inform the husband." Hotch said.<p>

"Ok." We climbed into the car.

"So, how are you settling in the group?"

"Pretty good. But I'll have to get used to the traveling. I always just looked for murders in my area." I looked out the window for a second. "It's also been hard with the amount of sleep I've been getting, I'm hoping the case'll distract me enough."

"Whats wrong with your sleep?"

"I've been having dreams about me dying in the cage."

"Are you sure you can handle work?"

"Yeah. I can handle them. They'll stop soon." Before he could reply the car stopped. We exited the car. "I'm ready when you are." I said, before we headed to the door.

"Hello?" The man said.

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Agent Chloe Anderson, we're member's of the Behavior Analyses Unit."

"Come in." He said.

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Anything. Are you here for my wife and daughter?"

"Yes." I said. "Did they disappear yesterday or before then?"

"About a week ago, did you find them?"

"Yes, but," I took a deep breath. "They were murdered."

"What?" He had tear-filled eyes. "This can't be happening."

"I am so sorry. We only have a couple more questions."

He silently replied.

"Did your wife ever say anything about being followed?"

"No, she never said anything."

"How about anyone coming up and asking about Macy? How old she is, what's her name, etc."

"No, not that I remember."

"I think that'll be all." I said "And again, I am very sorry for your loss."

After he said thank you and kindly lead us back to the door we walked back to the car."How many more of those do I have to do?"

"I don't know, you're good at it though."

"I can handle it because I had to tell people about deaths plenty times before. I even had to tell family and friends." We climbed back into the car and he started it. "I've said this before and I will say it again. I am, and have always been, far from normal. And I mean, solved two serial killings when I was 11, kind of not normal."

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

"Hey Garcia, can you see if any mothers and daughters have been reported missing in the last 48 hours?"

"There was 7."

"How about with black hair?"

"That makes it 4."

"How about daughter around the age 10?"

"Katelyn Johnson and her daughter Jamie."

"We know the next victims names. This can be easier now. I want to talk to their husband."

"Well, actually, she divorced him last year."

"Divorced him? I have an idea, call you soon." I hung up.

30 minutes later.

"So I had an idea but I still feel like I'm missing something."

"What's your idea?"

"I think that a reason he's killing may be that his wife divorced him and got full custody of his daughter."

"That could be correct, it makes sense why women and their daughters." JJ said.

"A common cause of divorce is a drinking problem." Spencer stated

"Then the wife wouldn't want the child to stay with him." Rossi said.

"I'll call Garcia." I said. Before I could even get out my phone, someone's rang. Hotch picked up.

"Hello?" He paused to listen. "We'll be right there." He then hung up.

"What is it?"

"There's more bodies."

**More death. Yayish. Again, not yay for dead people. I shall post again soon. **

**Oh, by the way, I've been not posting because I've been trying to write my other fanfic, which is Doctor Who, and a re-write, on the episode Gridlock. So Please understand. **

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**P.S. I'd be a tiny more motivated by Reviews. I will reply to all of them. Promise. **

**Also P.S. Shout-out to people who faved/followed this fanfic. I won't list them though. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello random Criminal Minds obsessed humans that I have not met in my entire life! We're back again with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Like I promised, **

**RatherBeAWriter: I am SO glad you're enjoying my story! I am also glad you reviewed, I haven't gotten much feedback and it makes me want to write and continue more when I read the reviews. Also, don't tell anyone but, ****_the first few chapters I barely planned anything and made up as I went along. _****Another thing is that ****_at first, I didn't plan her to get kidnapped and it wasn't in her POV_****. But, thanks to Grace, (we have a two-person account and write our own stories and one by the both of us.), I changed it. I've been trying to hint to a romance, I really don't know how I'm doing. I keep getting distracted by the plot. Thank you for reviewing.**

**And, who reviewed on chapter 7, **

**534667lc: I was really, really happy when you reviewed. I love reading peoples reviews (Even if I've only got 2 so far. That sounded kinda pathetic.) I am sooo glad you love the story, it's my first one. Thank you SO SO much for being my first reviewer. **

Chapter 14

I walked into Union Station, trying to ignore the bodies on the bench. It appeared to be the waiting room. They couldn't do much to block it off, they had to put police ribbon around the two-sided bench extending a couple feet around. The unsub always dumped the bodies on that one bench. We walked up to the ribbon, and they let us in. I instantly walked up to the bodies, I hated to see the daughter, she looked somewhere around the age 10. I knew then that I needed to solve this, along with the rest of the team.

They both were lying in the plain sleeping position, and the mother was beaten, but the daughter looked to be held with more care. Something must have happened to the unsubs daughter, I took a mental note: Daughter either died or got a fatal illness, he probably blames his wife, or ex-wife.

I walked over to the side facing the flag, (If Google images is correct, there is that.), it had the wife. She was badly beaten and dirty, with her black hair knotted and smudged. She had stab wounds that somewhat reminded me of when Elizabeth got shot, but much more blood. I looked away and closed my eyes, I knew I couldn't have done any more to save Elizabeth, but part of me blamed myself for her death. My brain instantly switched topics and gave me the memory of me finding my father. His last words echoed in my head. Suddenly a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are you ok, Chloe?" Asked Emily.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just had a...bad memory." I said, the sight of his blood still stained in my mind. "The girl is held with care," I said, walking over and kneeling in front of the girl. "While the woman is beaten

"I noticed that too," Said Spencer "I was thinking something happened to his daughter, an illness or maybe death."

"That is exactly what crossed my mind. I also think he blames his ex-wife."

"That's what set him off." Hotch said.

"I know we're figuring things out but I don't want to look at this girl anymore." I said, getting up off my knees. "I'm gonna see what diners best here."

I sat in a random diner of which I forgot the name of when I ordered my burger and fries. It had happened a while ago but every day I was kidnapped still haunted me. I had gotten small memories at random times when things that reminded me of that second, and nightmares. It would usually have faded from my mind more, but it was linked to my whole life. I then thought of Elizabeth, which lead me to the thought of her funeral, which was the week before, they let me out of the hospital so I could go. At the thought, I blinked back tears, I didn't need to cry in public.

A waitress came up, holding my plate. "Miss, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just remembering a friend, she, uh, died a couple weeks ago." I replied. "I met her in a really...rough time in my life." She placed the plate of food in front of me.

"I don't want to bother you or anything, but how'd she die?"

"She was shot. Well I was too, but she was shot in the stomach. I was shot in the leg." She clearly wanted to ask me how I got shot. "I was kidnapped on a case I was working. I'm part of the FBI."

"Oh, well sorry about your friend. Enjoy your food."

After she walked away I decided to focus on the current case. We had most of it figured out, first he got divorced, then something happened to his daughter, and it caused the murders. We were one phone call away from finding his identity. I sat back and took a small bite of my burger. I looked out a window and continued to go over the case.

A couple hours later.

"I need you to search for people who have been divorced and the wife got custody of the child." I said to Garcia. "Who live in the Chicago area

"We need to narrow it down." She said after a moment of typing.

"In the last five years?"

"That doesn't narrow it down much."

"What about the daughter get's an illness?"

"That makes it five." (Note: I did no research, this is probably not accurate.)

"Perfect. Any with the husband that had any non-drinking sessions of any sorts?"

"That makes it 2."

"Send me the facts about them."

The next day...

I stepped out of the car, along with Morgan, JJ, And Spencer. The rest of the team were at the other suspects house. We were at Sean (Pronounced Shawn) Windchettar's house, they were at Brent Smith's house, either could be the killer.

"Hello sir, I'm Agent Anderson and this is Agents Morgan, Reid, and Jereau, we're part of the BAU." I said with a fake smile.

"What can I do to help?"

"Can we please search your house?" I didn't realize it, but they already opened their mouths to say what I did.

"Not without a warrant." He snarled.

"Then, Mr. Windchettar, we will return later, with a warrant." I said, trying not to sound annoyed. We walked back into the car.

"Sorry, I took over. It's a problem. I've been trying to stop. Sorry I also kinda snapped at him." I apologized "I'll call Emily to see how their guy went."

After I called Emily...

"They need a warrant too. this is going to be a fun day."

Morgan laughed "Well, lets go get ours."

"Yeah.'

After we got a warrant...Which is a couple hours later.

"Hello sir."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Yes." I held it up. He looked a tiny bit nervous. "Now, let us search your house."

After a moment of searching I walked up to the basement door.

"Y-you don't wanna go in there. I haven't cleaned it in a while, it's not pretty."

"I don't mind." I opened the door. I walked into the basement, not knowing what I'd find. Sean walked closely behind. I was about to call for Morgan to call an ambulance and backup, but when I opened my mouth, a gun went to my head.

"W-why would you kill me? I'm not married, and I've never been. You're getting back at your wife for divorcing you right? Then she was so distant, and your daughter then got-"

"Don't tell me what happened!" he yelled. They must have heard that because in a matter of seconds the team was in front of me.

"Hi guys. Will my life be threatened a lot?"

"It seems so. Sir, just put the gun down." Morgan said.

"So you can arrest me?!" He half-yelled. "I loved my family."

"Then one night you drank too much. And your wife got tired of it. So she divorced you, did she tell you countless times about your addiction?" I said, he was silent. "You told her you would change, but you didn't, did you? You kept drinking. I bet you're an angry drunk. How many times did you yell at her, or beat her until she got tired of it?"

"Shut up!" He yelled. Slight terror flashed in my mind. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I heard quiet whining from a woman holder her child in the corner.

Finally I said "Would Lily like to see you do this, Sean?" I asked. "Would she like to see her daddy do this to people?" I asked, everyone was silent, until I felt the gun slowly back away from my head. I took a breath of relief.

Around 20 minutes later.

"Where'd you get the scar?" Asked the woman who was kidnapped, she was sitting on the ambulance, but wanted to sit outside before leaving. I hadn't realized that it was peaking out of my folded up sleeve

"I was kidnapped a couple weeks ago. I was tortured, shot, cut, and at one point electrocuted, but I'm alright. It's getting better, I'm not in as much pain."

"Will Katie be alright?" She asked, her daughter had already been checked out and was fine.

"Yes." I smiled. "I went through something at a young age too. Without it I wouldn't even be here."

"Really? Maybe this might help her then."

"I have some things to do, but if you need anything, just call. It can be hard getting over being kidnapped and almost killed."

The next day, on the plane...

"So, when's the next case?" I asked

"Sometime soon." JJ replied

"Then immediately when I get home I'm sitting down with coffee and putting on Netflix. No one's bothering me until there is murder." I sat back. "Unless you have food for me."

I heard slight laughs around the room. "Unlikely. All you eat is from restaurants." JJ laughed.

"No, actually, I ate a salad the other day. One that I made at home." I paused to think "And, yesterday, I had a Poptart." I playfully shot.

"You win." She said

That night...

_I was walking. I was in a house, when I took a scan of the surrounding area, I gasped. I whispered "McAlister.". I then walked forward, I saw a door, the door to the basement. I wanted to open it, but it felt like a scene horror movie, if I opened it, I could die. _

_I ignored the little voice in my head, and opened the door with a shaky breath. I went down the steps, there was another door, perhaps the second door was to hide the victims better. I slowly reached for the door, fearing what was inside. I stepped inside the basement, and took a breath of relief. Before I could turn around, a bang sounded and a sharp pain shot through me like a bullet._

_Wait... It was a bullet. A took in a breath, before slowly falling to the ground, desperately grasping the wound. A look of fear settled in my eyes. Eyes getting fuzzy, I looked at who had shot me, when my vision cleared, and I saw who it was, I heard him speak. _

_"I..." He said, kneeling down in front of my face. "Have broke you once again," He smiled evilly "Chloe." My eyes slowly closed._

***Meme tone* MCALISSSTTTEEERRRR! Anyway, who noticed the reference name, Sean Windchettar? **

**I hope you enjoyed! I will respond to any reviews. Any reviews at all. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been completely ADDICTED to writing a Doctor Who fanfic and ignored my other fics. If you watch DW check it out! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Chapter 15.

I sat up with a large gasp. The words once again echoing in my mind. I looked to my clock. It was exactly 10 am. I flung my blanket off of me, still panting.

After I had gotten ready for the day, I sat down with a steaming cup of coffee and continued the episode I had gotten half through before I went to bed.

Fifteen minutes later

I put my half empty cup of coffee on the wooden coffee table in front of me.

"No surprise, it was the shop owner." I mumbled. I continued on with my normal everyday life, after that I went an picked up any mess I made yesterday, like I did everyday. After that I heated up my coffee and clicked on the next episode.

Around the time it ended I heard a crash outside my house.

I ran out to see what happened, I saw a car that had crashed into a poll close-ish to my house. I saw the driver moving. After looking both ways, I ran across the street to help her.

After looking into the window, I saw that she needed immediate help. I broke the window and unlocked the car so I could get in.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Chloe, can you hear me?" She moved an moaned.

"I was driving." She mumbled. "I lost complete control. I wasn't distracted at all. I-"

"It's okay, crashes happen." One handed, I called an ambulance. "Help is on the way, I need you need to hold on."

"I was steering in the opposite direction. I don't know how I crashed."

"It's okay, the ambulance will be here really soon. What's your name?"

"Sierra," Sierra said, still in a mumble. "Sierra Holt."

"Well, Sierra, I am going to make sure you live, okay?" She attempted at a nod. "I am also going to find out why you lost control."

45 minutes later.

I was sitting in the hospital, waiting for her to get out of surgery. I took my laptop with me, to do some research. As I typed into my beloved WordPad, I ran through everything she said.

'I was driving. I lost complete control. I wasn't distracted at all.' *'I was steering in the opposite direction.'* That part confused me. I made the screen half internet search, half WordPad. I looked up strange car crashes in the area, and came up with little results, there had only been the one. I sat back and sighed. I took out my phone and clicked Garcia.

"Hey, Garcia," I said after she picked up. "Can you do me a favor and search for strange car crashes in the area? I'm getting little results."

"Of course my Chloe." She said. A patent zipped by with his bed, making a clanking sound. "What was that?"

"Oh, I'm at the hospital. You get anything yet?"

"Why are you at the hospital?"

"Uh, I saved someone's life...Hopefully." I replied. "She was in a car crash outside my house. I want you to search that because she said that she lost control. The weird part is she said that she was steering in the opposite direction."

"I got results." Garcia said suddenly. "Some guy claimed that he was focused on driving and didn't even look away when he crashed into another car."

A nurse came up.

"Thank you, make sure you keep a really good eye out for another. I really need to go, she's out of surgery. Bye."

"Bye."

"Yes?" I said, fearing the results.

"She will be monitored for a while, but she's stable. That's all I can say. She should be awake soon."

"Thank you." I said taking a breath of relief. I had lost far to much for her to have die. "Can I go in?"

"Of course."

15 minutes later

Sierra stirred in the bed, her eyes flickered open. She moaned. Her skin was bruised, and her long wavy brown hair was shoved in a ponytail.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi," She said in a mumble. "You saved my life."

"Yes I have, I've learned a few things in the field."

"'In the field'?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm part of the behavior analyses unit of the FBI."

"Oh. I know it's not my business, but is that where you got that scar?" She pointed at the bullet wound that was peaking out of my shorts.

"I was, uh, kidnapped. I don't usually like talking about it, but," I took a deep breath and sat back.

"He stalked me for years, and one day, which I found out was the anniversary of my father's murder, he started kidnapping people, and torturing them. He soon kidnapped me, slashed my arm," I rolled up my sleeve to show her, "Shot my leg, and made me remove it myself with nothing but a jacket and old tweezers, and he at one point electrocuted me," I paused, and thought of Elizabeth. I opened my mouth to tell her, but I just closed it and instead said "And the whole time, he absolutely terrified me, still does, even if he's dead."

"Who saved you?" She asked, I could almost hear the sound of the bullet ringing out of the gun and into his head.

"My team, well, at that point they weren't my team. They figured it out and saved me." I said with a slight smile on my face. "After I made a plan for a friend to tell them important information." The smile faded. "She, uh, died."

"I'm sorry."

"That's why I'm not letting you. You're still weak and under no circumstances can die on me. Okay?"

"Okay. I won't die."

"Good." I said. "So, you know things about me, tell me some things about you."

"I just work at a diner. I'm no one extremely special, like you."

"You are special, who else named Sierra works at a diner. I'm sure you have a talent."

"I've been told I can sing."

"Well, then, you should post covers on YouTube. A slowish song with a nice part that shows off your talent, like...hmm...What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Then, a heard beeping from a machine, and she fell limp. The beeping became one loud, never ending tone that I was not gonna forget any time soon. I pressed the call button for a nurse. Soon she came in, when she did, I was trying to restart her heart.

"Help me!" I said. Doctors and nurses came filling in with a crash cart. The doctor put the defibrillator heart restarted on her chest. Her stomach flung up. She was running out of time, I held my breath for the results.

Life or death? Kept running through my mind on repeat. Life or death? Life, or death?


	16. Chapter 16

**I tried my hardest to make what's supposed to be****_ Italic _****Italic. Usually I put *These* surrounding the word to somewhat alert me. Thought I tell ya that. **

**Anyways I've been working hard on writing three fanfic's at once and have been dabbling in the arts of re-writing (Where you make an episode and do stuff like put OC's in it), One fanfic is a full-on Doctor Who re-write with two OC's and it's a series re-write and I'm hoping to make it go up to the 12th Doctor (Sister's in Space). The other Doctor Who one, I'd say, will be a half write-half re-write (Led Through Time),  
>And the third one, is THIS. <strong>**_Well duh._**

**Anyways, ENJOY! This one is going more into actually STARTING the investigation a lil more. But I wanna know, was going a bit into Chloe's life a bit interesting? Please review. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

Time felt like it was going in slow motion. The sounds of the beeping, defibrillator, and doctors and nurses talking also sounded in slow motion. I stared nervously. Suddenly the long beep turned to shorter beeps. _Life. _

"You've been here a while, I suggest you go home and get some sleep." A nurse said to me.

"Yeah. Call me when she wakes up."

* * *

><p>About two hours later,<p>

I walked into the room with the round table, (Really can't remember the name.) "Guys, I think we have a case, I'm not sure yet though."

"What is it?" Spencer asked

"Well, this morning, a car crashed outside my house, but, I've done some research, she's never had an accident in her life, and she said she was steering the the complete opposite direction." I sat down "I even talked to Garcia, there was been another car crash exactly like that a while ago, too. I think, and I'm guessing, that maybe, someone's hacking cars. Wow, that sounded more stupid than it did in my head."

"We can have Garcia keep an eye out for more." Morgan suggested

"Yeah. The girl who crashed this morning's name is Sierra. They're gonna call me when she wakes up." I then got up, "I need to go over this with Hotch."

* * *

><p>After I had told him the facts and my thoughts on it...<p>

"I'm not usually very wrong. Can we look into it? Or, at least talk to Sierra when she wakes up?" Before he could reply, my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hello. She's awake."

"Okay, thank you. Be there soon. Have a nice day."

"You too ma'am." The woman said nicely. I then hung up.

"So, she's awake. You want someone in the team to ask her some questions?"

"Have Reid ask some questions. If both of you think something's up, then something's up."

* * *

><p>"Sierra, this is Reid. He's part of my team. He's gonna ask you a couple questions about your crash." I said "Hey Spencer, you should try the close-your-eyes-go-through-the-moment thing."<p>

"That's what I was going to do first." He turned to Sierra. "Sierra, close your eyes."

"Okay. " She quietly replied.

"I need you think back to the crash. Where were you headed?"

"I was going to the store, same rout as I had always gone through."

"When you were passing Chloe's house, what do you remember? Did your car do anything?"

"Uh, It-...It started to...control itself..."

"What do you mean?" He asked. There was a look of interest and confusion on his face.

"Well, I noticed I was pulling to the right, so I slightly turned to the left again, and the wheel started moving the other direction, and-and speeding up and- and I took my foot off the gas, and the next thing that I knew, I heard Chloe's voice, t-there was pain everywhere." By the sound of her voice, she sounded very distressed.

"Sierra, calm down." I said in a calming voice. "We're right here." I turned my head to Spencer, "So, Spencer, whatcha think?"

"I think there might be something." He said. "Sierra, you're one-hundred percent sure that all happened?"

"Definitely." She simply replied.

"I can call Hotch." He said to me, before picking his phone up and exiting the room.

Sierra looked at me, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uh," I said before letting out a single laugh, "No. He just works with me."

"Yeah, but with a job yours, you'd probably spent a lot of time together."

"Uh, I haven't worked in the BAU long."

"Come on, so you are really not dating?"

"What?" I asked, with the slightest ever blush on my face, "What's wrong with that?"

She opened her mouth to speak but the door opened.

"Hotch's having us alerted whenever there's another car crash."

"Great," I said after clearing my throat. "I'mma head home, it's getting late. I'm exhausted."

* * *

><p><strong>So, four things,<strong>

**1. Hope you enjoyed!**

**2. I answer ANY reviews whatsoever. (Unless it's asking private info.)**

**3. PM's make me feel slightly uncomfortable. **

**4. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**:)**


End file.
